secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
ASR/Praetos/CFK of BK conflict
From the beginning of September to current date there has been conflicts with ASR and CFK of BK. =Belligerents= *Fighters on Right Side of War **Anti-Fascist forces ***CFK of BK ***Silver Fang **Fascist Forces ***Praetos =Initiation= During august of 2009 in the teen grid a resident named Dani Riler was banned from ASR and Bannockburn and it initiated a flood of events known as the ASR/CFK Conflicts it eventually turned into a entire war between three groups. After Banishment Riler drifted the grid and finally earned enough money to found the CFK of BK this group had a sense of revenge against ASR since the first member joined. Eventually the group gained enough members to be called an army. The group had only 5 members when they first encountered Praetos. Praetos' leader ,Gaiian Aeon, promised to make an alliance if he join Praetos after 3 weeks Riler offered a deal for the alliance but was denied and after 2 tries Riler was banned and cursed by Gaiian. At this point CFK of BK only had 10 members. =Rehvolut von Di= On September LZero Fallen and Riler launched an attack on ASR together and failed. These minor attacks continued for 2 weeks and was finally over after 7 failed attempts. This is observed as a minor revolt and sabotage by CFk of BK soldiers. =TIMELINE as of September= December 12/25/09: Riler and three troops attack ASR and succeed in only 80% of the mission. 12/27/09:Riler attacks ASR on a sortie mission and succeeds in killing 8 troops before dying. January 1/6/10: Riler makes counter offensive against several ASR troops at Midway Battlegrounds. 1/15/10: LZero fallen and Dani Riler discuss the use of engineers for the group. 1/16/10: Riler begins to make armour, weapons, and gear for the war. He has also stated that he is initiating attacks on praetos as the beginning of a offensive to wipe fascist groups of the grid. March 3/3/10: Riler and LZero ends the war with ASR but remains hostile to Praetos. 3/4/10: BRian Snowbear makes alliance with CFK of BK and joins the war with Praetos. =Quotes and Observations= "I walked onto the wretched island of Bannockburn I was the ground we encountered two soldiers they were aware and we shot them on impulse. We then made our way into the watch towers we shot three other troops befor we let our guard down and chatted we encountered four troops they shot me and Roxes Drascol and i shot two and i died the other of our soldier put up a fight four seconds before he died. We tested them and we are stronger." Dani Riler "I specifically went alone i shot 2 troops standing by the water's edge like a crocodile attacking water buffalo i then made my way upon to the bridge. There was another troop he did not see me due to my camouflaged armour in the dark so i shot him i then ran into the shop and killed 3 troops there. I was happy i leaped down one level and waited i saw one Sergeant probably my enemy, Spiritweaver, and shot him i jumped to the ground and opened fire on 4 troops probably Shawn and his admirers but I only saw one die maybe i killed all of them but Im not sure." Dani Riler "I stood there waiting for my engineer to Tp to the Midway we spoke about a new armour, but the troops were watching not after a minute he left three troops attacked me while i was making buildings. I died but tele-ported back to take back the unfinished base, they were probably examining my flag and they saw CFK in all three scripts so they shot at me but i jumped and shot one landed and shot another. I died and came back I shot Xenga and built four walls around me because there guns probably pierce only three sets of walls and I was correct i shot two but one shot me before he died. I noticed they were only coming from the NW corner so i positioned myself on higher ground and shot all three two came back and shot them both. I died again and came back. I shot them several times until only one came back he was Sergeant Xenga and i shot at him 7 times in a mark and i finally died and came back and shot him again he did not come back for five minutes and probably gave up. The battle lasted for 20 minutes." Dani Riler "Why do they shoot why do we fight" "We fight to make history and for the grid we never stop fighting" Dani Riler to Lzero "I spent so much time on the war my girlfriend misses me" "Go to your girlfriend she waits in honour for what you have done" Dani Riler to Roxes "You are needed you are a new witness for declaration of war on ASR" Dani Riler to Anonymous Citizen ---- Gaiian Aeon: "Lets form an alliance with your group and we may prosper." Dani Riler : "I shall join your group and you will join mine." Gaiian Aeon: "Ok this is a deal" Dani Riler : "May our armies prosper" Dani Riler : "Okay about the alliance I want to make a deal I am forming the Separatist Confederation and you as our new ally shall join." Gaiian Aeon: "I wont make an alliance I had no such Intentions." Dani Riler : "We made a deal for an alliance." Gaiian Aeon: "Praetorians only fight alone!" Dani Riler : "You have a few more chances to make this alliance I am going to declare war on ASR and you must arm your self for a 'GridWideWar'." Gaiian Aeon: "Get your noobish armour of this land!" Dani Riler : "This armour is being revised" Gaiian Aeon: "Take his pedestal away." Soldier : "Yes Sir" Dani Riler : "Now I've been doing research and stuff and ASR can attack both of us as they have done before." Gaiian Aeon: "We wont be one of those armies." Dani Riler : "Galleon dont be so stubborn, imagine how many army leaders said that old remark! You have four choices. One: Join us the Separatist. Two: Become our ally! Three: Stay neutral! Four: Declare war on us!" Gaiian Aeon: " You expect me to make an alliance with you since you misspelled my name! Eject him from the land! Soldier : ''"Yes sir." LZero Fallen: "Where are we heading?" Dani Riler : "L0 my good friend this is the beginning of your career as a black knight." LZero Fallen: "What is my first mission?" Dani Riler : "You will attack praetos are enemy." Category:Military Conflict.